<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otherwise by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625666">Otherwise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf'>Cinawolf</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05'>Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Autistic Edward Nygma, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, I need more Twiddler fanfictions., I'm bad at writing, Implied Sexual Content, Is anyone wanna rewrite this?, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Edward Nygma, Omega Verse, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, twiddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two-Face, an alpha with no pack around him. He was bored and refuses to talk with others, until Riddler, a trans omega trying to pay attention to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otherwise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya. I do drawing more than writing and i kinda horrible at making stories/smuts but i would rarely draw explicit artworks on Tumblr. But i would keep it as drafts because of Tumblr guidelines.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two-Face: What You Want, Nashton?</p><p>The Riddler: Mr.Dent, listen, the omegas has only between four and seven days about the pre-heat.</p><p>Two-Face: So, i don't want to hear about it.</p><p>The Riddler: *lifts his arms around Two-Face's neck*</p><p>Two-Face: *pins Riddler agains the desk*  You're telling me that omegas can go in heats and increasing slicks?!</p><p>The Riddler: ...</p><p>Two-Face: Trying to fool me with some rid-</p><p>The Riddler: It's not riddles, I'm... *wipes his make-up out* just sensitive.</p><p>Two-Face: Then what?</p><p>The Riddler: Mr.Dent, listen again. Omegas can hide their heat or mate with an alpha. </p><p>Two-Face: How does it works?!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>